teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Behemoth
The Behemoth is the largest monster in the world and has the most health and armor of any known monster. The Behemoth's large size makes it slow and unable to jump, but it can deal heavy damage to the hunters while controlling the map by generating rock walls and bringing the hunters to him. Biology Behemoth is a ginormous rolling juggernaut, peering down on enemies through molten eyes. A brawler at heart, he makes up for his slow speed with pure brute strength. If he does not crush you to death, his lava bombs will disintegrate you. The Behemoth is an extremely large monster, armored with slabs of tough, rock-like material. Behemoth is quadrupedal, lumbering forward on two short hind legs and two comparatively huge front legs. It uses its massive club-like front legs to bludgeon its prey or any Hunters that stray too close. The Behemoth's asymmetrical, rocky head is quite large and is directly connected to the creature's torso via a short neck. The Behemoth has six different eyes that are unevenly dispersed around the creature's face, with one particularly large eye glaring out from the center of its face. Behemoth has a massive pair of tusks jutting from its lower jaw, and also possesses an incredibly long, barbed tongue that can be shot from Behemoth's mouth with whip-like speed to drag unfortunate victims within melee range. Most of the creature's skin is covered in jagged plates of a tough, rock-like material. However, there are multiple cracks where exposed flesh can be seen. The more the Behemoth evolves, the more the armor around him cracks. The front of Behemoth's torso is completely exposed, with its internal organs dangling from its open chest cavity for some reason. Along with this, Behemoth is capable of retracting the rocky armor plates on its face, which are merely an armored mask of sorts to protect Behemoth's head. Underneath the retractable armored helmet is Behemoth's actual head, with its raw, fleshy face bristling with teeth and its five eyes glaring from the exposed muscle. Like all monsters, the Behemoth glows more brightly as it gains armor, emitting fiery light from between cracks in its armor. Abilities Lava Bomb After an extended channel, the Behemoth spits a slew of molten rock from its mouth that explodes on impact, scattering five secondary lava bomblets. The lava continues to burn and stick to the ground, dealing damage over time and igniting targets. Rock Wall The Behemoth erects a massive, curved wall of rock in front of itself, dealing light damage to targets in the way. The wall lasts about 6 seconds and gets wider and taller with every point, and serves as an effective blockade to keep Hunters away or to separate one Hunter from the rest. While the Rock Wall shoves hunters away somewhat on emergence, standing directly in its radius can create gaps in the wall, as can certain terrain elements. Tongue Grab Behemoth channels very briefly before using its tongue to grab and fling Hunters into melee range (4 meters in front of the Behemoth), stunning them. This ability can detect cloaked units. While Tongue Grab doesn't do much damage, it has numerous tactical uses and is a critical part of Behemoths combos. It is of note that the Hunter is flung through the air towards Behemoth, as opposed to being quickly dragged all the way back such as with Wraith's Abduct ability. Fissure Behemoth smashes the ground, splitting it open in a line in front of him in a series of miniature explosions and dealing damage to anything caught in the way. Fissure can travel over terrain and up cliffs, making it an effective way to damage Hunters in places it would otherwise take some time to reach. Fissure deals considerable damage and can damage anything caught in its path, no matter how many targets there are. The radius extends a sizeable distance above the ground. Traversal (Boulder Form) The Behemoth can roll itself up into a near perfect sphere and roll from place to place at the expenditure of its stamina gauge. It costs the Behemoth a small portion of this gauge to enter the roll. While rolling, the Behemoths armor plating covers its entire body. This allows the behemoth to quickly cover large distances along straightaways and tunnels, and to move quickly from an uphill position to a downhill one. The Behemoth leaves tracks of fire when in its ball form that do not indicate direction (although these burn out and dissapear relatively quickly). Rolling over wildlife or Hunters deals some damage- however, melee attacks do much more, making it inefficient to try and fight solely by rolling over enemies (however, remaining in ball form can cumulatively push hunters a significant distance from their teammates, and potentially combo into itself for heavy damage). Behemoth Hunting One thing that the hunters must be wary of is the huge amount of size, health & armor even at Stage 1, however abilities & attacks are not at it's full peak when facing it early (so don't be afraid to confront it). The Behemoth is respectively the most dominant in terrain & the most durable monster in Shear, however it's slow & cannot jump making it the least conventional monster. It's playstyle mostly comprise of terrain control & heavy attacks, & its natural ability to roll deals damage when running. The enormous pool of health & armor has more than enough potential defeat all four hunters, makes it the most threatening foe when facing at its peak. Photo Gallery